fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:FGO Thanksgiving Special 2019 (US)/@comment-32856683-20191128162149
Allow me to tell you the tale of my morning: This morning I woke up knowing that after throwing my stones at Ishtar and King Hassan any attempt to try and get Iskandar would be utterly futile. I only got 30 quartz and 25 tickets. Granted, that's a ton of tickets, but I usually only get Servants from 10-rolls. So immediately after waking up I opened the game and chucked a few tickets at Iskandar. I only got 3-star Servants, but there was a certain delay to each roll that seemed promising. In my superstitions a delay is connected to goo RNG. So I prayed dared to make my sole 10-roll... After a few not very promising looking cards I got the rainbow effect. The golden card appearing however was an Assassin card. Assassin of Shinjuku to be sure. That guy seems to have grown a liking to me recently... Anyway, after quite a few more not very noteworthy cards I abandoned the idea of Iskandar jumping me around the corner, so I tapped the display... and the summoning didn't end! Another golden card appeared at the very end... ... a Berserker card? Ah crap, it's just an Ibaraki Douji dupe! Sighing I left for my morning shower. Upon return I booted the game up again, thinking that RNG may still be somewhat in my favor. So... I chucked some more tickets at Iskandar, getting 4 star CE's and 3 star Servants, still with this weird delay. Something was happening. Suddenly there was a rainbow burst effect, but without the rainbow vortex that expected. I'm not sure whether this was a new effect or I have been just too tired to see properly. In any case, I was ecstatic! Until it turned into a golden Archer card. Now that was curious. I frowned. And... it actually was a 5-star spook. It was this fucking disgrace that is the Artemis bimbo, one of my most hated Servant designs. Fuck. It was the Napoleon spook from when I was rolling for Gilgamesh on JP at the beginning of the year all over again, just significantly worse because screw this design. I went for my breakfast. But during the breakfast I thought damn, I should still make the most out of this lucky streak. After all, a similar thing happened during the summer event on JP, with me getting spooked by Ruler Jeanne before getting the Aquagirl version. I chucked some more tickets at it. Same delay, same 4-star CE's and 3-star Servants. Nothing happened, I was down to my last 5 tickets... ... and then suddenly there was a slightly longer loading phase before a roll. Something odd was happening. I was getting a silver Rider card. Could it be? Yep, it could be! It sparkled and turned golden! No way! Not after all this, right? I literally went to my knees and raised my fist to the air! This is why I joined this game all these years ago! Just for Iskandar and the rest of the Fate/Zero cast! And that moment finally came, in the midst of me being stressed out beyond belief about my first year in the job Iskandar came to chear me on! I'm stunnded! I guess the moral of the story is: If your rolls are good and yet you still didn't get what you want, just keep going. Opposed to dropping the gambling immediately once you realize that all your rolls are shit anyway. Unfortunately I still can't roll out the semi-ironic 'Mission Accomplished' banner, given that there is still one Fate/Zero cast member that I may have on JP, but not yet on NA: Caster Gilles. And with Ereshkigal at the doorstep, I can't exactly go and waste all my stones on the Story Banner. So yes, today was a good day, I was happy! Despite getting a heavy headache and loosing an USB stick later on, but still.